Fetish Army
dagger-wielding Fetishes to fight by your side for seconds. The Fetishes attack for damage as Physical. | class = Witch Doctor | skill_cat = Voodoo | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | other = Summon | skill_image = Pilesoffetishes.jpg }}Fetish Army is a Voodoo Witch Doctor skill. Fetishes are small enemies seen in Act III of Diablo II. In-game When activated, summons 5 Fetishes armed with oversized knives who are autonomous minions following the Witch Doctor for a limited time. Fetishes are summoned right next to the Witch Doctor. Each Fetish is killable, blocks enemy pathing, and deals Physical damage on attack. They have roughly 1/2 of the Witch Doctor's total Toughness, Life, and fully benefit from most stats, but do not award Life per Hit, and their attacks have zero proc coefficient. They have very fast movement speed, and their attack speed scales with that of their master. There are other ways to summon Fetishes, even if the Witch Doctor has no Fetish Army skill, but having it is the only way to enhance them with runes. There is a hard limit of how many Fetishes can be active at a time through this skill, but the Fetish Sycophants (see the image to the right) subtype are on separate counter, have a separate limit of 15 and do not benefit from runes and most enhancements of the original Fetishes. Runes *'Fetish Ambush': damage type changes to Cold, and enemies in the summoning area (roughly 15 yard radius around the Witch Doctor) also suffer 680% damage as Cold when the skill is cast. Fetishes summoned through other means do not deal this damage. In addition, Fetishes become Undead. *'Devoted Following': decreases the cooldown to 90 seconds. *'Legion of Daggers': summons 3 additional Fetishes. *'Tiki Torchers': damage type changes to Fire, and also summons two Fetish Shamans who breathe fire in a cone in front of them and deal 85% damage as Fire per tick. The cones, unlike those in Diablo II, are rather short: 10 yards at most. *'Head Hunters': damage type changes to Poison, and also summons two Fetish Hunters that shoot blowdarts at enemies, dealing 130% damage as Poison. Unlike other Fetishes, Head Hunters do not have player collision size (but still block enemies). Non-rune enhancements *'Zunimassa's String of Skulls' (Set Mojo): increases damage of Fetish Army by +20-25%. *'Zunimassa's Haunt Set' (Set Bonus for 2 pieces): Fetishes summoned through Fetish Army last until they (or the Witch Doctor) die, and the cooldown of Fetish Army reduces by 80%. *'Zunimassa's Haunt Set' (Set Bonus for 4 pieces): for every Fetish (regardless of type) the Witch Doctor has, they and their pets take 3% reduced damage. *'Zunimassa's Haunt Set' (Set Bonus for 6 pieces): Fetishes deal 15000% more damage to enemies damaged by any Mana spender skills for 8 seconds, the effect does not stack. *'Belt of Transcendence' (Legendary Belt): summons a Fetish Sycophant whenever a Mana spender skill hits an enemy. *'Visage of Giyua' (Legendary Voodoo Mask): summons a Fetish Army after killing two elite packs. An Army the Witch Doctor already has is replaced by the new one. *'Carnevil' (Legendary Voodoo Mask): up to 10 Fetishes (including Sycophants) shoot an unruned Poison Dart with +250% increased damage every time the Witch Doctor does, at the same point. *'The Dagger of Darts' (Legendary Ceremonial Knife): Witch Doctor's and Fetishes' Poison Darts pierce through enemies and deal 400-500% increased damage. Works on Sycophants as well. *' ' (Legendary Ceremonial Knife): gives a 25% chance on attack to summon a Sycophant for 30 seconds. *'Starmetal Kukri '(Legendary Ceremonial Knife): reduces remaining cooldown by 1 second every time Fetishes deal damage. Works on Sycophants as well. *'Mask of Jeram' (Legendary Voodoo Mask): increases damage of Fetishes by 150-200%. *'Tasker and Theo' (Legendary Gloves): Fetishes attack 40-50% faster. *'Enforcer' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 15% (+0.3% per rank) and reduces damage taken by 90% (rank 25 bonus). Passives *'Jungle Fortitude': Fetishes (and the Witch Doctor) take 15% less damage. *'Fierce Loyalty': increases movement speed by 30% (15% in combat) if any pets are alive. Works on Sycophants as well. *'Tribal Rites': reduces cooldown by 25%. *'Fetish Sycophants': 10% chance on hitting an enemy with a damaging spell to summon an unruned Fetish for 60 seconds. Category:Witch Doctor Skills